


Na wieki - na zawsze.

by orphan_account



Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Daniel's POV, M/M, True Love, Vampire Sex, love poetry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miłość nie jest łatwa ani bezbolesna. Bywają jednak chwile, kiedy dostrzegasz jej piękno i liczysz, że nigdy się ona nie skończy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Na wieki - na zawsze.

**Author's Note:**

> Więc... Jest to moja pierwsza praca na ao3. Szkoda, że zarówno fandom, jak i ten ship, są niedocenione, mimo że tak świetne. Disclaimer: Postacie należą do Pani Anne Rice, ja mam tylko - trochę chorą, ale ćsiii - wyobraźnię. Mam nadzieję, że się wam spodoba. :)

Armand. Inteligentny, pociągający i zdecydowanie intrygujący. Niestety nie wiem o nim wiele, mimo że tak bardzo staram się cokolwiek z niego wyciągnąć. Jego przeszłość jest jednym wielkim znakiem zapytania, on sam chyba chce o niej zapomnieć. O nie, nie dam mu zapomnieć zanim się czegoś nie dowiem. Czegokolwiek. Skąd pochodzi? Ile dokładnie ma lat? Kto jest jego twórcą? I dużo więcej, bo jestem ciekawskim człowiekiem, na co wskazuje mój Wywiad z Wampirem, uznany przez publiczność za fikcję. Napisanie i wydanie tego dzieła było najlepszym posunięciem mojego całego życia. To dzięki niemu poznałem Armanda. 

Poznałem... To nie jest najlepsze określenie. Wampir znalazł mnie i kazał przed sobą uciekać, zupełnie jakbym był zabawką. W tym okresie zwiedziłem chyba pół świata, gdziekolwiek się nie udałem, on potrafił mnie znaleźć. Jednak w pewnym momencie ta zabawa w kotka i myszkę, a dla mnie raczej walka o życie, zmieniła swoją postać. Przestałem postrzegać Armanda jako prześladowcę, lecz jako partnera idącego ze mną przez życie. Nawet nie wiem kiedy zaczęliśmy zachowywać jak kochankowie pośród Dzikiego Ogrodu. Wyznaliśmy sobie uczucia niczym zauroczeni nastolatkowie i obiecaliśmy dozgonną miłość. Dozgonną. Dla mnie to z pięćdziesiąt lat, dla niego wieczność. Spory kawał czasu, prawda? Więc dlaczego nie chciał dać mi takiego samego życia?

Zamieszkaliśmy razem we Włoszech, w wielkim apartamencie na klifie. Muszę dodać, że był to piękny i bogaty apartament – zupełnie jak jego nieśmiertelny właściciel.

Z uwagi, że Armand sypiał, nie wiadomo gdzie, w dzień, zmienił się również mój tryb życia. Noc stała się moją codziennością, księżyc słońcem. Ośmielę się powiedzieć, że żyłem życiem mojego partnera. Poza polowaniami. Mimo że wszędzie chodziliśmy razem, na nie nie chciał mnie zabrać. Nie rozumiem go. Czy tak wiele kosztowałoby go przekazanie mi mrocznego daru? Prosiłem, błagałem, jęczałem, wzdychałem – niestety wszystko nadaremnie, pozostawał niewzruszony. Wreszcie się poddałem. Jeśli będzie gotów, sam mi go da.

Pewnego ciepłego letniego wieczoru, kiedy niebo było jeszcze było koloru zachodzącego słońca, udałem się na plażę. Sam. Ściągnąłem spodnie, koszulę i wszedłem w kąpielówkach do wody. Nie była już tak ciepła jak w dzień, ale wciąż nie chłodna. Była idealna. Fale koiły moje myśli i wiecznie rozpalone serce. Ciemne morze wydawało się nie zmierzone, bez kresu ani końca, jakby nieśmiertelne. A w nim ja, delikatny, kruchy człowiek, który nie wie czy dożyje jutra.

Długo pływałem, a robiłbym to jeszcze dłużej, gdybym nie zobaczył majaczącej na lądzie czerwonowłosej postaci. Bezmyślnie się uśmiechnąłem, zawsze cieszyłem się na jego widok.

\- Wcześnie wyszedłeś. Długo tu jesteś? – Armand zapytał mnie telepatycznie.

\- Tylko chwilę. Chcesz dołączyć? Jest bardzo przyjemnie. – pomyślałem odpowiadając.

Momentalnie znalazł się przy mnie. Możliwe, że się teleportował albo zrobił coś, co tylko wampiry potrafią, a czego my, ludzie, nie potrafimy objąć prawami fizyki czy biologii. Woda sięgająca mi do piersi obmywała jego barki. Wydawał się słaby, w jego niewielkim młodo wyglądającym ciele kryła się niepojęta siła i ogromna wiedza. Wyglądał niczym rzeźba Michała Anioła. Śnieżnobiała cera i idealne rysy, światło księżyca tylko to podkreślało. Był naprawdę piękny i na zawsze taki pozostanie. Ze mną miało być inaczej. Chciałem wykorzystać każdą chwilę spędzoną z nim. 

Przyciągnąłem go do siebie i mocno przytuliłem. Słona woda chlapnęła na nas, Armand kichnął. Zaśmiałam się wsunąwszy nos w jego burzę włosów, kiedy objął mnie delikatnie w pasie zwiększając poczucie bliskości. Po raz pierwszy temperatura naszych ciał była podobna, jeśli nie taka sama - bardzo dziwne uczucie. Przesunąłem dłonią w dół po jego plecach. Wampir zadrżał pozwalając mi kontynuować. Finalnie położyłem obie dłonie na jego pośladkach i pociągnąłem go do góry. Przerzucił ręce za moją szyję, przy okazji zamaczając moje włosy, i zaczepił się nogami na moich biodrach. Przez chwilę tylko patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy, starając się zapamiętać każdy piękny szczegół. 

To ja złączyłem nasze usta w delikatnym pocałunku jakby uwieńczając ten moment. Armand pogłębił to rozchylając wargi a tym samym pozwalając mi wsunąć język do rozgrzanego wnętrza. Przesunąłem językiem po ostrych kłach marząc, aby i moje były takie. Skaleczyłem się i jęknąłem z przyjemności w jego usta. Wampir ssał rankę wyciągając z niej krew, metaliczny posmak na stałe zagościł między nami. Nie opierałem się, wręcz na odwrót, pragnąłem tej niezwykłej więzi i dlatego westchnąłem smutno kiedy się odsunął.

\- Kocham cię. – szepnął szkarłatnymi od mojej krwi ustami.

Fala, która nadeszła w tamtym momencie, była na tyle silna, że musiałem mocniej zakotwiczyć stopy w miękkim piasku, aby się nie przewrócić. Armand niemal podskoczył. Prychnąłem, czyżby bał się wody?

\- Też cię kocham. – powiedziałem, ocierając się biodrami między jego rozwartymi szeroko nogami. Chwycił mocniej i oparł głowę w zgięciu mojej szyi. Zacząłem zastanawiać się czy w sferze erotycznej ciało nieśmiertelnego funkcjonuje tak samo jak organizm ludzki. Postanowiłem, że to przetestuję, nie miałem przecież nic do stracenia. Nigdy tego nie robiliśmy, ale chyba mogliśmy spróbować...

\- Może pójdziemy do domu? – zapytałem – Robi się chłodno.

\- Co tylko chcesz, ukochany.

W jednej sekundzie znaleźliśmy się w naszym apartamencie. To było dziwne przeżycie. Dla Armanda pewnie całkowicie normalne jednak ja ledwo ustałem na nogach z dodatkowym ciężarem kochanka. Nie żeby był bardzo ciężki, bo nie był, ale sam fakt gwałtownej zmiany otoczenia zrobił swoje. 

Wampir płynnie się ze mnie zsunął opadając na podłogę i zniknął na chwilę by pojawić się ponownie z moimi ubraniami w ręce.

Byliśmy w naszej, a raczej mojej, sypialni, mimo że wciąż ociekaliśmy słoną wodą. Mój partner złapał mnie za rękę i poprowadził do łazienki jakbym był małym dzieckiem. Zostawialiśmy wilgotne ślady na podłodze, ale kto by się tym przejmował? Zamknąłem za nami drzwi i weszliśmy do przestronnego nowoczesnego prysznica. Armand przygasił światło i włączył ciepłą wodę. W wilgotnym powietrzu unosił się zapach różanego płynu do kąpieli. Staliśmy naprzeciwko siebie w strumieniach zmywając sól z naszych ciał i kradnąc w międzyczasie pocałunki. W końcu nie wytrzymałem, przycisnąłem go do ściany jedną ręką, drugą opierając obok jego głowy i kolanem rozszerzyłem jego nogi.

\- Co chcesz zrobić? – zapytał cicho.

\- Uprawiać seks z moim chłopakiem. – odpowiedziałem pewnie. Otworzył usta, pewnie, żeby wyrazić dezaprobatę temu pomysłowi jednak nie mogę być tego pewien. Uciszyłem go brutalnym gwałtownym pocałunkiem. Zęby szczęknęły zderzając się ze sobą, języki walczyły o dominację. Znowu czułem krew, tym razem nie moją. Ta była gorąca, niezwykła i po prostu nie do opisania, jakby boska. Armand wygiął plecy w łuk, kiedy krążyłem kciukiem wokół jego sutków. Później przesunąłem dłoń na brzuch i na plecy po gumie kąpielówek. Mocniej nacisnąłem udem na jego krocze. Wampir jęknął w moje usta i przytulił się do mojej klatki piersiowej. Ściągnąłem z niego jedyne ubranie jakie miał na sobie i klęknąłem przed nim. Byłem pozytywnie zaskoczony wynikiem moich starań. Zachowywał się jak szesnastolatek, którego pierwszy raz dotyka ktoś inny niż on sam. Było to całkowicie nieprawdopodobne, żył przecież kilkaset lat, ale może nieśmiertelni nie mają takich potrzeb?

\- Robiłeś to już kiedyś? – zapytałem patrząc mu w oczy. Milczał omijając moje spojrzenie. – Nie obrażę się przecież, Armand, mnie możesz wszystko powiedzieć...

\- Tak, robiłem. – odpowiedział w mojej głowie i powoli pokiwał głową.

\- Dobra, nie wnikam. – odparłem spokojnie. Mimo wszystko byłem trochę zazdrosny.

Jedną dłoń oparłem na jego udzie, drugą objąłem trzon jego członka. Wziąłem go do buzi. Nigdy wcześniej nie robiłem czegoś takiego i nie do końca wiedziałem jak się zachować. Wampir wsunął ręce w moje mokre włosy, przycisnął do siebie zdecydowanie za mocno. Dźwięki jakie wydawał były muzyką dla moich uszu i tylko dzięki nim nie narzekałem na ucisk w przełyku kiedy wziąłem go całego. Pobudzałem go językiem i delikatnymi ukłuciami zębów. Ciekawe czy czuł ból, bo przyjemność na pewno. W tym samym czasie wsunąłem palce jednej dłoni między jego pośladki szukając wejścia. Armand syknął, kiedy włożyłem pierwszy palec do gorącego wnętrza. Nie miałem lubrykantu nie tylko w zasięgu ręki, ale dokładnie w ogóle. Liczyłem na to, że woda i płyn załatwią sprawę i zrobiły to wystarczająco, bo chwilę później mogłem dodać drugi, a następnie trzeci palec. Armand ledwo trzymał się na nogach, głowę odrzucił do tyłu, krople wody spływały po jego twarzy i wpływały do rozchylonych ust. Szeptał moje imię. Jego penis pulsował w moich ustach, czułem, że jest blisko. Odsunąłem się z trudem, bo wampir miał dosłownie żelazny chwyt.

\- Daniel – sapnął – Dlaczego?

Wyciągnąłem palce i obmyłem je. Westchnął smutno i kręcił się niespokojnie dopóki nie złapałem go za ramiona i obróciłem twarzą do ściany. Oparł na niej ręce i policzek, wypchnął tyłek w moją stronę.

\- Więcej, Daniel, zrób to. – usłyszałem jego głos w głowie. 

Ściągnąłem kąpielówki dotykając już twardego członka i zapytałem Armanda:  
\- Jesteś pewien, że tego chcesz?

\- Tak. – i tylko tyle.

Wsunąłem się w niego jednym płynnym ruchem, rękoma trzymając go za biodra. Wygiął się jeszcze bardziej, rumieńce na policzkach nabrały mocniejszego koloru. Znaczyło to, że zanim przyszedł na plażę musiał być na polowaniu. Sięgnął ręką za siebie i przyciągnął mnie do delikatnego i niemal uroczego, pomijając zaistniałą sytuację, pocałunku.

Zacząłem się poruszać. Powietrze wypełniło się dźwiękami naszych westchnień i krzyków. Pot, zarówno mój zwykły, jak i jego krwawy, mieszał się z wodą spływając do odpływu. Każdy kolejny ruch przybliżał nas, a przynajmniej mnie, do kulminacji. Zgraliśmy się w jeden rytm, pchnięcie za pchnięciem, jęk za jękiem. Wtedy Armand westchnął długo, mięśnie jego wnętrza zacisnęły się na mnie gwałtownie. Z tym uczuciem osiągnąłem szczyt sapiąc ciężko i przyciskając go do mojego torsu. Kiedy doszliśmy do siebie i ustabilizowaliśmy oddechy, wysunąłem się z niego. Pocałowałem go w kark i przytuliłem. Następnie zmyłem z nas (oraz ze ściany) „resztki” tej przyjemności, zakręciłem wodę. Wytarłem nas obu i na rękach zaniosłem go do naszego (a raczej mojego) łóżka. Armand wsunął się zwinnie pod miękki koc i, kiedy do niego dołączyłem, odwrócił do mnie twarzą. Cały czas omijał mój wzrok.

\- Czy coś jest nie tak? – zapytałem gładząc go po policzku. Pokręcił głową.

\- Ostatni raz, kiedy to robiłem, był bardzo, bardzo dawno temu, mimo że teraz pamiętam to tak dobrze, jakby było to ledwie wczoraj.

\- Cieszę się, że nie byłeś samotny – mieszany uśmiech zagościł na moich ustach, po chwili ciszy dodałem – Dorównałem mu?

Spojrzał mi prosto w oczy zaskoczony pytaniem. 

\- Tak.

\- Jego też kochałeś?- nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Moja ręka zakończyła swoją wędrówkę na jego pasie. 

\- Daniel, proszę. Nie drążmy już tego tematu. – przysunął się bliżej, zetknął czołem z moim mostkiem i tak już został. Nie naciskałem na odpowiedź. Nie było powodu. Skoro on sam uważa, że to było dawno, pewnie wieki temu. – Teraz liczysz się tylko ty i nikt inny. Jesteś dla mnie najważniejszy. Nigdy cię nie opuszczę.

Podczas tej chwili, w której przylegałem do drobnego ciała, z brodą opartą na jego głowie, czułem się naprawdę szczęśliwy. Wiedziałem, że naprawdę musi mnie kochać. Ja też go kochałem. Całym sercem, całym sobą, w każdej sekundzie mojego życia, do końca, bez znaczenia czy nadszedł by on jutro, za pięćdziesiąt lat, czy dwieście. Na zawsze.

„W te momenty, kiedy się zbliżam  
Oddalasz się ode mnie rzadziej  
Loty myśli muszę zniżać  
Lecz marzę o tobie coraz bardziej

Miłość do płci tej samej  
Nie mów mi, że jest grzechem  
Me ciało przy tobie nic nie warte  
Jak dobrze, że nie jesteś człowiekiem”

**Author's Note:**

> Drogi czytelniku, zostaw, proszę, kudos i komentarz na zachętę do dalszego pisania. :)


End file.
